Jagi
|fighting_style=Hokuto Shin Ken, Nanto Sei Ken |voice= Kōji Totani Chikao Ōtsuka (1986 movie) David Itō (Legends of the True Savior) |appearances=Manga (ch. 38-44), Anime (ep. 29-32), Legends of the True Savior series, Jagi Gaiden and more. |family=Raoh (adoptive older brother) Toki (adoptive older brother) Kenshirō (adoptive younger brother) Ryuken (adoptive father/sifu) |}} ; : Voiced by: Kōji Totani : The second-youngest of the four Hokuto brothers, he was looked down on for his dirty tactics, which demand victory at any cost, such as relying on a shotgun or spitting needles. His desire to cheat was only rivalled by his contempt for Kenshirō, his younger adoptive brother. Jagi believed that siblings must respect their elders and it would be unforgivable for a younger brother to surpass him. : Upon hearing that Kenshirō was named successor, the outraged Jagi confronted him and ordered that he step down. When Kenshiro refused, Jagi tried to kill him but was defeated, only to be spared at the last moment. He escaped with a disfigured head, using metal implants to relieve the swelling and adopted a helmet to hide his now hideous face. He exacted his revenge by manipulating Shin of the Nanto Sei Ken into defeating Kenshirō and kidnapping his fiancée Yuria. Shin had secretly loved Yuria, and Jagi convinced him that Kenshirō wasn't worthy of protecting her from the violent wasteland. : Jagi became a ruthless gang-leader, and lived only to hate his younger brother. His wounded pride and disfigured appearance made him paranoid and even caused him to murder his own minions. He attempted to defame Kenshirō by impersonating him, intentionally scarring himself to replicate the seven scars on his chest. He terrorized villages in Kenshirō's name, killed Rei's parents and kidnapped his younger sister Airi, selling her into a life of slavery. Kenshirō finally caught up with Jagi, who was outmatched and outfought. He even tried his own style of Nanto Seiken, which Kenshirō remarked was 'slow' and an insult to Shin's style. Kenshirō insisted that an ugly death befitted Jagi, before obliterating him once and for all. : After his death, Jagi is usually unaccounted for in the manga when the Hokuto Brothers are mentioned. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: C * Power: 3 * Speed: 3 * Skills: 3 * Looks: 0 * Charisma: 2 Trivia * Jagi's mask is believed to have been inspired by the manga Sukeban Deka and its TV series, Sukeban Deka II: Shōjo Tekkamen Densetsu. * His "What's my name?" line is attributed to Muhammad Ali, who shouted this to Ernie Terrell. * In Hokuto Musou, ''Jagi appears to have become more overconfident than he is depicted as in the anime/manga. When the player selects him in ''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage, he laughs and then says, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHLViZuIQsA:"Say my name, bitches!" He also gains more power, such as the ability to infuse his shotgun blasts with Touki aura. *Kenshiro preforming four series of attacks on Jagi could be compared to Son Goku's attacks against Nappa in Dragon Ball Z. Kenshiro does an attack each for Shin, Yuria, the two brothers he recently met and his own rage. Son Goku does an attack for each of his deceased friends; Yamcha, Piccolo, Tenshinhan/Tien Shinhan and Chaozu/Chiaotzu. *Jagi is loosely based on The Humongous (played by Kjell Nilsson) from Mad Max 2: the Road Warrior, and his efforts to tarnish Kenshiro's name by pillaging villages and abusing its dwellers is similar to that of Lord Humongous proclaiming himself "The Warrior of the Wasteland" while committing violent criminal acts against the survivors. Gallery File:Young Jagi.jpg|Jagi, before he was disfigured by Kenshirō File:Ornl pic5.jpg File:Jagi_(Ten_no_Haoh).jpg|Jagi in Ten no Haoh File:Jagi_(Toki_Gaiden).png|Jagi in Toki Gaiden File:Jagi_(Jagi_Gaiden).jpg|Jagi in Jagi Gaiden File:Jagi (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Jagi (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Gaigii.PNG File:Jagi (Atomiswave artwork).gif File:Jagi (Atomiswave).gif File:Jagi_(Hokuto_Musou).PNG|Jagi in Hokuto Musou (game original outfit) File:Jagi_(Hokuto Musou gensakuban).jpg|Jagi in Hokuto Musou (source material outfit) File:Jagi.jpg|Jagi in the TV animated series File:Fiststarmovie11small.png|Jagi in the 1986 movie File:Capturejagi86.JPG File:Jagiyuriaden.jpg|Jagi in Yuria Den File:Jagiyuriaden2.jpg|Jagi in Yuria Den (masked) ja:ジャギ Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Gokuaku no Hana characters Category:Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Minions of Raoh